


Go To Sleep

by beltloop



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read somewhere that it was canon that Kaoru was gay while Hikaru was straight. I totally dig it. Probably only going to be a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

Hikaru was curled around his brother, who was having trouble sleeping. He had an arm thrown over Kaoru's stomach and his head on his twin's chest, while Kaoru was laying on his back, softly combing through Hikaru's hair with his fingers. Kaoru knew that Hikaru was fast asleep, for his brother was breathing deeply and was so relaxed. He, himself, couldn't sleep though. Something had been bothering him.

They had talked about this once, way back when they started this whole brotherly-love-host-club-act. It was just that; an act. Both brothers were straight and not incestuous at all, but lately, Kaoru doubted himself. He wasn't sure what his feelings were towards his brother, but he was pretty sure he, himself, was gay.

Would Hikaru want to keep this act up if he knew that his brother actually liked guys? What if Hikaru was gay too?

These things have been plaguing his mind for weeks and it was starting to take a toll on his sleep. Acting impulsively, he lightly shook his brother's shoulder before he could stop himself. Hikaru, not being a very heavy sleeper, slowly turned his face up towards Kaoru's and groggily blinked his eyes to rid himself of sleep. Kaoru squirmed under Hikaru, who understood his twin's body language and scooted off of him as Kaoru sat up against the headrest of their bed.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," Kaoru murmured, averting his eyes away from his brother, who merely wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"I'm gay."

It was silent for a while and Kaoru couldn't bring himself to look at Hikaru. He didn't want to see the look of disgust that had the right to be plastered on Hikaru's face.

He heard a rustling and the weight on the bed shifted. Hikaru pulled Kaoru back down onto the pillow was curled around his brother again, an arm wrapped around his waist and his head against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru looked down in surprise, wondering if his twin was in his right mind.

"Okay," Hikaru muttered sleepily, nuzzling his cheek against Kaoru's chest.

Kaoru blinked. "But-" He started, but Hikaru lightly squeezed him.

"Jus' go to sleep, Kaoru… 'S'not that big of a deal, stop worrying so much..."

Kaoru felt warm at his brother's acceptance and smiled to himself in the darkness. He started running his fingers through Hikaru's hair again and felt his eyes slip closed, his exhaustion finally hitting him after his painful confession. He just hoped his brother wouldn't forget in the morning.


End file.
